Finding new love
by HPFREAK1999
Summary: Bella is starting life at Hogwarts. She makes new friends and Malfoy who will make her life hell for the first three years. Will they fall for each other or will she seek comfort in the arms of another. Who is Bella's little brother and who is going to be the one who makes her heart skip a beat?
1. Dream part 1

Summer Lovin'

I am Isabella Swan, ex-girlfriend of Edward Cullen. I am happy we broke up because now I can go back to living my normal life. In the wizarding world. With my cousins the Weasleys.

I am a metamorphigus and an armigaius. This means I can change how I look and turn into an animal. My cousins Fred and George are my age and my best friends. We attend Hogwarts. So do their little siblings Ron and Ginny. Ron's best friend is Harry Potter. Since I'm related to them I have got to know him quite well but I prefer to spend my time with Gred and Feorge(their nicknames) Ron's other best friend is Hermione Granger she and Ginny are the ones I go to for girl problems (Don't get me wrong F&G are my best friends and if someone messes with me they are gonna have to deal with F&G, but I can't really talk to them about girl stuff so I go to Hermione and my lil' cuz Ginny).

Anyway enough about me, today I am finally going to my cousin's house for a couple of days before the Quiditch World Cup! I am so excited I am also taking my Hogwarts stuff because I start school next week! I am so happy because there are new pranks to pull with Gred and Feorge! Next thing I know Harry's owl Hedwig is at my window. Weird we never exchange letters. I grab the letter attached to her leg and let her into my owl Midnight's cage for drink and water.

Bella,

I know it is weird to see Hedwig come with a letter for you but Fred and George wanted to know when you were coming, I don't know why they didn't use Errol and I wanted to say thank-you for helping me last year with the Lupin/Sirius/Pettigrew situation. anyway I just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Love(friend ways) Harry

P.s I have had nightmares, when you get to the Weasleys can we talk about them I can only trust you because you are the only person that is older than me but still young enough to understand, that is responsible ( don't tell F&G).

I have been a mother to Harry. Whenever he has nightmares about Voldemort he comes and tells me. It is quite cute actually.

So sent Harry a letter about how dad will be apparating me to the Weasleys today and I will talk about his nightmares.

Next thing I knew dad had given me birthday wishes and apparated me to the Weasleys. I thanked daddy and walked inside where I was engulfed in hugs. First it was Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur, then it was Ron, then Ginny, then Hermione, then Harry where I whispered in his ear "We will talk after supper", then it was my best friends Freddie and Georgie.

"I missed you guys so much and over the holidays I thought of more pranks!".

"Aunt Molls where will I be sleeping till the QWC?"

"In the twins room dear"

"yay, we can plan pranks to play on the children!"

Hermione, Ron, Harry & Ginny looked scared. This made me & F&G laugh.

Then aunt Molls called us in for supper and man was it delicious!

After supper like I promised, I talked to Harry about his dreams, then went to bed and was asleep in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**AN~ HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC STORY SO PLEASE DON'T HATE BTW IF YOU HAVE AND IDEAS FOR THIS STORY IT WOULD BE REALLY HELPFUL**

**THANX **

**HPFREAK1999**


	2. Dream part 2

Summer Lovin' Chptr 2

I woke up at 5:00 am for we needed to be at the port key by 7:00 and before that we have to meet Uncle Arthurs mate from work.

I woke up the twins by pushing them out of bed and then left to get changed, by the time I got back they had changed and packed. Packed my PJ's and packed my bag for the QWC then went down stairs.

We had brekkie and left for the QWC! Me, Gred and Feorge were chatting when Ron called out "dad where are we going?" then uncle Arthur answered "Haven't the foggiest" which made me laugh. then uncle A saw a man and called him Amos Diggory. Diggory... where have I heard that before? Next thing I knew a person jumped from the trees, who immediatly recognised as Cedric, my first friend at Hogwarts who ignored me after the sorting ceremony. Arse. I muttered 'show off' which made his eyes bulge and F&G laugh. When we made it to the port key I was excited I just loved pork keys. 3..2..1.. and we started spinning then uncle A said let go so I started walking down and laughed when I saw all the othe guys on the ground adn they looked at me.

I was walking with 'mione when she said "me and Ginny have been trying to set you adn Cedric up" and Cedric smirked, I said " 'mione why would I want to be set up with that?!" which made Gred and Feorge laugh and say "because no one can compare to us" and I said " yeah right!, I just came out of a relationship" Ginny and Hermione's eyes bulged along with Cedric's, Harry's, Ron's, Gred and Feorge's. "what?!" I said, hermione said " with whom?", "this guy named Edward Cullen he is a vampire" this made everyone's eyes bulge again, which somehow annoy me and I ran to catch up with Arthur where he was just saying goodbye to Amos and that he would see him at the game.

He said to me "Where are the others?" then I told him "They are surprised I was in a relationship" and with that I walked into the tent.

* * *

*QWC*

As we were walking up the stairs me being me clumsy self I lost my balance and I thought I was going to fall down the steps, but next thing I knew I was grabbed around the waist and I opened my eyes to see it was Draco that caught me, "watch yourself Swan, btw why are you with the people who disgrace the name 'pureblood?'", "Draco, thankyou for catching me, but they are my family, friends and Cedric" This made everyone but Cedric laugh. In case you are wondering me and Draco are friends because our fathers work together. "Well Swan we will be going now, bye", "Bye Malfoy".

Everyone just stared at me, "what?!", hermione answered " you actually got a civilised converation out of Malfoy!", " yeah, our dad's work together since we were young so we are close", then Amos spoke up " Wait is your father THE Charlie Swan?!", "yes" and with that I walked up the stairs right to the twins and said "so I don't fall again, one of you two need to give me a piggy back!" I demanded, Feorge said "I will" I squealed with delight and jumped on his back and before we knew it we were up the top of the stadium. Me the twins and Cedric were supporting the Irish and the rest were supporting the Bulgarians. Next thing I knew the Irish flew over our heads and I was really happy, me and the twins started naming the players and everyone but the twins looked at me funny. "what now?!", Cedric spoke up "you know Quidditch?", "well I am the Gryffindor captain". Cedric look amazed, this annoyed me so I spoke up, "ya know Cedric, you would know these things about me if you hadn't ignored me in first year after the sorting ceremony" I said that with so much anger and venom I could see why the sorting hat was going to put me in Slytherin. then the Bulgarians came and the seeker, Krum, flew by and I flipped the birdie at him he laughed and blew a kiss I ducked and poked out my tongue this made him laugh and I pointed to his team and he flew over to them. Fred and George said in unison "only you could get the attention of the most eligable batchelor of the enemy" which made everyone but Cedric laugh and I said "whats up your arse Diggory?", "nothing" and he turned and watched the game.

After sometime Hermione and Ginny came over and we started talking. "so, you should have seen the look Diggory was giving Krum when you two were play fighting" said Ginny " what do you mean?" I asked confused "he likes you, plus when you were yelling at him he looked guilty, is there something we should know?" hermione added. "Me and Diggory were mates on the train coming to Hogwarts, the at the sortign ceremony he got sorted into Hufflepuff and I Gryffindor. Then after the ceremony when we were going to our common rooms and I was trying to make conversation with him but he just ignored me. Now I am best mates with the best dudes ever!" And with that I gave a huge smile to the twins who have come over to talk with us.

* * *

**HEY GUYS CHAPTER TWO! WOW I AM SOO HAPPY 3 REVEIWS(ALL FORM THE SAME PERSON!) THANKS SO MUCH AND 54 VIEWS WITHIN 24 HOURS! **

**I NEED HELP,**

**WHO SHOULD BELLA END UP WITH?! THIS IS NOT AN EDWARD BELLA STORY! SORRY BUT I ABSOLUTELY HATE EDWARD! IDK WHY BUT I DO.. **

**THANKS MY AWESOME VIEWERS!**

**~lOVE HPFREAK1999 **

**~OR YOU CAN CALL ME SALT! (MY BEST FRIEND IS PEPPER!) **


	3. Dream part 3

After the QWC we went back to the tent. I was the last one in the tent, when I walked in the twins were annoying ron about the score from the match, the girls were running around and squealing while harry was just standing back in awe whispering "I love majic" which made me laugh. I walked further into the tent and thought I would lay down for a bit. I just put my head down when suddenly Uncle Arthur came through the tent saying we had to leave immediatly. I grabbed my packed bag and ran out of the tent.

Once I got out I saw a group of masked men and women and immediatly knew they were death eaters. I waited for Harry to come out becaus ehe was the important one. Once he came out I quickly grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him forward with Hermione and Ron and I started running to the port key. I noticed Harry was slowing down so I started pushing him forward to Hermione and yelled to her "TAKE HIM TO THE PORT KEY!" and I went to go find the twins and Ginny because they were behind us.

As I was running back to find them I ran into someone and was knocked down. I was about to get back up when someones boot collided with my head. Suddenly black spots started clouding my vision and everything went black.

* * *

Wow third chapter already! please review! I am not going to add the fourth chapter till I have 30 reviews! And please say who bella should end up with!

~Salt!

There is a poll up! so get voting plus please PM if you have any questions!


	4. Hogwarts Express and Explaination

okay guys it is going really confusing so this is my warning and I forgot to do this in the other chapters so..

DISCLAIMER!:  
I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (YAY)

* * *

As I woke up from that weird dream Char- I mean dad came into my room to wake me up. He isn't my real dad though. He was told to take care of me by Dumbledore, my real parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort when I was 3 years old. My mum fell pregnant with me when she was 18. "oh your up!is your trunk packed?" he asked "yes dad I packed last night". "okay go down and have breakfast then we will leave, are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts kiddo?" "yeah I'm really excited for Hogwarts, will I know anyone there?" I asked "yes darling, you will'. "who?" "I work with a man named Arthur his twin sons are attending Hogwarts Fred and George Weasley and Amos his son will be attending also" I still didn't know them "cool!" and with that I jumped out of bed ate breakfast, had a shower and when I looked in the mirror I decided to have fiery red hair and lime green eyes other than my usual waist length dark red hair and coal-black eyes. I finished in the bathroom I danced my way down stairs where dad was waiting with my trunk. "you ready to go kiddo?", "yep?". And with that we apparated to Kings Cross Station.

* * *

When we arrived at KCS dad told me to run through the barrier 9&3/4 and go to the Hogwarts Express, put my trunk in a carriage and sit in a compartment. I did as I was told, I got my trunk in a carriage and found myself an empty compartment. I sat down and started thinking about what Hogwarts will be like when I heard a tap on the carriage door. "Hello every other carriage is full, do you mind?" he said while pointing to the seat opposite me. I just shook my my head saying that i didn't really mind. "Hello, I am Cedric Diggory and you are?", "I am Isabelle Marie Lily Swan, but I was adopted, my parents were murdered by the Dark Lord when I was three, I have been told that I have a little brother who is nine, although I haven't been told his name, it's a bummer really. Do you want to see what I really look like!", "okay, why not!" I changed my look back to its usual dark red hair and hazel eyes. "woah, that is so cool, by the way you look way better like that" I blushed at his comment and said "thank-you". I asked him "what house do you think your going to be sorted in?", "most likely Hufflepuff, my family has been in there for centuries."

We chatted for a bit to be joined with the two boys dad told me about named Fred and George. All four of us clicked immediately and we chatted until we arrived at Hogwarts.

AN~ SO NO ONE IS CONFUSED READ THIS:  
THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS WERE PART OF A DREAM SHE WAS HAVING THE NIGHT BEFORE GOING TO HOGWARTS FOR HER FIRST YEAR.  
SHE WAS TOLD THAT HER REAL PARENTS WERE MURDERED BY OL' VOLDEY HIMSELF AND THAT SHE HAS A LITTLE BROTHER TWO YEARS YOUNGER (HINT, HINT)  
CHARLIE WAS SIMPLY TOLD BY OLD DUMBLY TO TAKE CARE OF BELLA

so chapter 4 guys!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

PLEASE

~SALT


	5. Father and Daughter reunited once more

**DISCLAIMER!:**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (YAY)**

* * *

When we arrived at Hogwarts we hopped of the train and we spotted a large man, probably half giant saying "first years this way". we did so and ended up at the black lake with heaps of paddle boats. "All right, now four to a boat. No standing or swaying the boats. Got it?"" we all nodded "okay get in a boat and we will be at Hogwarts soon enough". Fred, George and Cedric came in a boat with me. we chatted the way, before we knew it we were at Hogwarts.

When we entered the castle, we halted to a stop as we were outside the Great Hall. An elderly looking woman came to us and told us that momentarily we would enter in two lines, be sorted then eat the feast. She opened the doors and we walked down the great hall to the front where an old-looking hat sat on a stool. Before we were sorted the hat sang a song, I chose this time to look around, the hall was fascinating. I then look up to the headmaster who I found already looking at me with happiness in his bright blue eyes.

Prof M as I call her started calling out names to be sorted. I tuned out for a bit then I heard "Cedric Diggory" I looked up to see Ced walk up to the stool, he sat down and the hat just brushed is hair when the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF" the hufflepuff table exploded in cheers. I then again tuned out till I heard my name being called "Isabelle" I walk shakily up to the stool and I sat down the hat was placed on my head. I could hear it inside my head "Hmm... courage, desperstion to prove yourself, friendly and smart... the main traits of all the houses... I know just where to put you... GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled and made my way over to the table. I waited for Fred and George to be sorted. They were both put in Gryffindor, I was really happy about that. They sat on either side of me, we all looked over to Cedric who was chatting to his fellow Hufflepuffs. We ate some food then just before the feast ended Dumbledore mad an announcement "can Isabelle stay after the feast?" Everyone turned ot look at me, I blushed embarrassed and shrugged my shoulders to say 'I don't even know' and everyone's gazes left me and went back to their own conversations. "already in trouble 'bell?" said George, "I swear I didn't do anything!" i said. "whatever you say Bells". The feast ended soon after and as everyone filed out I made my way to the front. Dumbledore just said to me "I suppose you would like to know about your parents?" I just nodded and he led me to his office with a man who looked about thirty came with us. Dumbledore went into his office and I was hesitant to go in. The man gently pushed me forward with a genuine smile. I walked into Professor Dumbledore's office and sat opposite him and his desk.

"I asked Professor Snape to join us, do you mind?", "No, I don't mind" I replied, "So Isabelle, do you really want to know about your parents?" asked Dumbledore, I just nodded. He quickly glanced at Snape thinking I didn't notice but I did. "Okay, so nine years ago your mother was murdered by You-know-who.", I quickly added "I am not fearful of Voldemort's name professor, fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself", "okay, you also have a little brother, you may have heard of him,... Harry Potter.", "wait my mother was murdered, so my father is alive?" I asked questionably, "yes Isabelle" answered Snape "When your mother and I were 18 she and her boyfriend James Potter were fighting. One night they had a really big fight and he told her that they were through and kicked her out of their house. She called me up and asked if she could come over", "OMG, are you my father?" he just nodded and looked down sadly, I was so happy I jumped up and gave him a hug, he was surprised at first then he hugged me back. Dumbledore was just watching with joy. Father and daughter reunited again. Dumbledore spoke up "The night Lily was murdered, she protected you with her love and Voldemort couldn't kill you and your brother. All that was left was a scar on each of you, yours is on your left wrist" so Harry is my little brother does anyone else know?", "only the Order and us two, Isabelle you can't tell anyone until Harry comes to Hogwarts, Okay?", "yes sir, but can my last name be Snape?", Dumbledore looked at me with warmth in his eyes and said "why not?" and with that dad escorted me to Gryffindor Tower and told me the password "Aquamentei" he told me goodnight and I went to the first years dorms and went to sleep.

* * *

**SO THAT WAS AN INTERESTING CHAPTER RIGHT! OKAY PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS! THERE IS A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE FOR WHO ISABELLE SHOULD END UP WITH SO VOTE PEOPLE!**  
**WHAT HAS HAPPENED:**  
**SNAPE IS ISABELLE'S DAD HARRY IS HER LITTLE BROTHER BELLA IS A SEER BUT HER VISIONS ARE FAULTY, THEY ONLY COME THROUGH HER DREAMS THE WEASLEYS AREN'T HER COUSINS!**

**~SALT**


	6. NEW STORY TRYOUT

THIS IS A STORY I WANT TO TYPE BUT I WANT TO SEE HOW PEOPLE WILL REACT TO IT SOO.. YEAH GUYS PLEASE REVIEW TO THIS! THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR WHO ISABELLE SHOULD END UP WITH & SHOULD I MAKE DRACO THE SAME AGE AS ISABELLE?

DISCLAIMER!:  
I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (YAY)

Sam POV

Jared, Paul and I were running patrol when I smelt something sickly sweet. Vampire. The guys and I started to track it. We came to a meadow when we saw the leech with a baby about 2 months old. "Okay guys be careful he has a baby, Paul and Jared try to kill him and I will try and grab her." I said. I told Paul and Jared to wait to to go after the leech because we couldn't harm the baby.

I crept up after him phased back to human pulled up my shorts and quickly grabbed the child. I ran back into the orest while Paul and Jared ran after him. They came back 5 minutes later, in human form. They came over to me and the child. Paul said "what do we do with her?" I looked down at her and saw a necklace around her neck. "It's engraved, 'To dear Isabella Marie Swan, mummy and daddy will love you forever, remember that'" I read allowed, I looked down at the child and I saw her looking up at me. I looked into her eyes and everything in my life became insignificant, my house, my car, my job and my girlfriend Emily. Crap I just imprinted on a two month baby. "Do you think we could get someone on the res to adopt her?" I asked " I guess I could ask mum if we could, I mean she has always wanted a daughter" said Paul.

I nodded and started walking back to the res. I didn't know what to do do I stay with Emily or do I break up with her? I thought about it for a while and thought it would be best if I stayed with Emily for a bit.

We went to my house where Emily waited...

OKAY GUYS I NEED REVIEWS OR PMS ABOUT THIS STORY AND 'FINDING NEW LOVE' SO REVIEW & DONT FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL


	7. Meeting Malfoy and looking like daddy

DISCLAIMER:

I SADLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT

I woke up with thoughts about yesterday and how it has already changed my life. I checked the time, 6:30am, I got up and had a shower as I didn't have one last night. After my shower I got changed into my robes and changed my hair to a greasy black like my dad and kept my coal black eyes. That's when I realised I look just like my dad… oh well, I can just say what I am and say I thought it looked cool.

I sat in the common room until 7:30am, then I hopped off to breakfast with Fred and George. "so belly bean, whats with the new look?" ask Fred, "Firstly belly bean? And im a metamorphigus I can change my appearance" I smartly stated back. There was a chorus of "ohhhhh" from the twins and we then walked off to breakfast in silence.

* * *

We arrived outside the great hall when we were stopped by a boy our age with whitish blonde hair. "well well well, what do we have here? Little miss mudblood and the pureblood traitors." Said the boy snidely , "well if you must know both my parents were magical and who are you?" I retorted back, "I am Draco Malfoy, if you must know" he said proudly, "Is that meant to mean something to me and can you get out of the way I am…" I was interrupted by my dad coming up to us "Is there a problem here?" daddy asked, "no sir, these disgusting things we call magical needed to be told where they stand" Draco said, "Mr Malfoy I do not want you talking to my daughter that way" daddy ordered. George, fred and Malfoy stood where they were with their mouths open. I looked at my dad and found her was looking at me. "boys" I muttered then waltzed into the great hall for breakfast with daddy following. I sat down and was joined by Fred and George a couple of minutes later. "so Snape is your dad…" said George, "yeah, I found out last night" I answered back. Everyone started to file into the great hall. Everyone started to eat. I noticed out of the corner of my eye dumbldore was standing up at the podium. I nudged the twins in the ribs and nodded in Dumbledore's direction. Others must have noticed too, because everyone was quietening down.

"QUIET!" yelled Dumbledore and he made an announcement. After breakfast we got handed our timetables, YAY! Potions with daddy first up this morning!

* * *

OKAY GUYS I KNOW THIS ISNT MY LONGEST CHAPTER BUT I HAVE NAPLAN TOMORROW, FOR YOU GUYS WHO HAVE NO IDEA WHAT NAPLAN IS, IT IS A SERIES OF EFFIN TESTS THAT WANT TO MAKE YOURSELF CRAWL IN A BALL AND DIE, NOT SERIOUSLY BUT IT IS AN EFFING WASTE OF TIME, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL

CURRENT:

MALFOY:2

GEORGE:1

CEDRIC:1

SO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITES! AND MALFOY WAS ADDED THIS CHAPTER SO WHAT IS YOUR PERSPECTIVE NOW? GUYS PLEASE REVIEW! I WONT UPDATE TILL I HAVE 31 REVIEWS! SO YEAH HOP TO IT! N SEMPRE~ALWAYS 3


	8. First day fainting

okay guys I have a deal for you 10 reviews for this chapter and I will update weekly, 20 for every second day or 5 reviews for a monthly update

DISCLAIMER!:

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING *CRawLS IN A BALL AND STARTS CRYING AND SINGING HARRY POTTER IN 99 SECONDS*

The twins and I made our way from the Great Hall and on our way to potions, the twins were planing revenge on Malfoy and the ideas getting more ridiculous than the next I decided to tune out and turn my hair back to its natural colour so naturally I didn't notice when everyone around me got quiet and the twin stopped talking to watch me change my hair colour. When I finished I looked up to see a crowd of people around me, as if they could all read each others minds they they all started coming up to me and shouting questions I started to have a panic attack and I fainted. The last thing I heard was "Isabelle! Isabelle" and "Belly-bean!" Then it all went black.

When I woke I was in my father's arms still in the hallway where I fainted. Professor McGonagall saw I had woken and told me that I could go to potions. Since dad is the teacher I walked with him to the dungeons.

As we walked into the class room everyone was sitting in their seats and they turned and started at us. Daddy lead me over to Fred and Georges desk. He muttered a spell and the desk extended and an extra chair appeared. I sat down and said "Thank-you professor", "I'm just glad your okay" He said then he kissed my fore-head. People gasped, but I just rolled my eyes at them. The lesson was finished.

Next: Flying, oh god

Okay chapter 7! Remember to review and vote on the poll!

Btw, it seems I'm not getting enough reviews and views so im thinking of stopping the story

I also have writers block!

~Tommy( it is my nickname, as in Tom Riddle) xoxo


	9. That's what she said

DISCLAIMER:  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *CRAWLS IN A BALL AND DIES*

As the twins and I were walking to our flying lesson. The boys were talking excitedly about the lesson while I just listened. I am not clumsy but I'm not graceful either. We were almost at the quidditch pitch when we were stopped by Malfoy. "oh look who it is, the filthy half-blood and her friend dumb and dumber" sneered Malfoy. "Malfoy seriously, you are going to call them dumb, after the potions class, your potion didn't even turn out right, at least ours was to an above average level" i retorted. he looked taken aback, as if someone actually insulted him. He didn't say anything he just stormed off to the pitch. I groaned,seriously we also have flying with the Slytherins! Kill me now.

We arrived just as madam Hooch called order. "okay everybody stand by a broom with it on your right side." she ordered first and everyone did so excited for their flying lesson. "now when I blow my whistle I want you to place your right hand above your broom and very firmly say up" she said then blew her whistle, I put my hand out above my broom and said up, to my surprise it came up straight away. Most people stared at me probably thinking how I got it up on my first try, I looked around and saw Malfoy was the only other person with their broom. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. Madam Hooch blew her whistle to get attention. "okay if your broom isn't in your hand yet please pick it up" she paused for people to pick up the brooms, "now I want you to mount it, hold it firmly", "that's what she said" spoke George, "and push-off the ground stay there for a few seconds then point the nose of the broom down to land safely." I did as she said and as I was hovering I found that I was the first one up. I looked down to see everyone looking up at me, which I may add is really awkward because I was wearing a skirt. I decided to land back on the ground. When I did the twins gave me a pat on the back. For the rest of the lesson I got to sit down and watch the others attempt to get off the ground. Attempt.

When the lessons were over the twins and I walked to the Great Hall for lunch. As we were walking there I saw Cedric. We hurried to catch up with him. As we caught up I called out "Cedric", he heard his name and turned around. I spoke first "Hey Cedric, how were your first lessons?", "Err... good I guess, but I gotta go my friends are waiting for me, bye" and with that he turned on his heel and walked into the Great Hall for lunch. I looked at the twins as Fred said "well that was rude".

It was like that for the rest of the year. Malfoy would annoy us, Cedric blowing us off and me excelling in everything. I will be spending my holidays with Charlie to pack up all of my stuff so I can move in with my dad but I will visit every Easter break. First year is over I just wonder what next year has got in store for me, but going on gut feeling it will be more adventurous and Harry hasn't even started school yet.

This is my weird, but wonderful life.

OKAY GUYS I DIDN'T WANT TO GO THROUGH HER FIRST YEAR BECAUSE I GOT BORED. I KNOW THAT WAS SHORT BUT I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND WAS LIKE 'HEY WHY NOT END LIKE THIS SO I CAN QUICKLY GET TO WHERE HARRY COMES BECAUSE THAT IS WHERE THE ACTION HAPPENS' ANYWAY I MAY NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I GOT TWO ASSIGNMENT DUE TOMORROW AND TWO ON TUESDAY AND ALSO A DRESS REHEARSAL FOR MY DRAMA ASSIGNMENT. P.S I WANT SOME IDEAS FOR CHARACTERS SHE CAN DATE THROUGH THE YEARS, SO REVIEW A NAME AND HOUSE AND I WILL MAKE THEM HER BOYFRAND(LITTLE JOKE WITH MY MATE) AND YEAH. P.S.S VOTE ON THE POLL AND I'M CURRENTLY READING HP6 AND OMG HARRY HAS FINALLY REALIZED HE HAS A CRUSH ON GINNY, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OKAY I'M A LITTLE OVER DRAMATIC AND I FINALLY JOINED POTTERMORE! GAHH I TALK WAY TOO MUCH P.S.S.S I'M REALLY CRAVING PRINGLES AND CHOCOLATE. MY BIRTHDAY IS A MONTH AWAY AHHHHHHHH I'M SOO EXCITED BUT IT IS THE 2nd DAY OF TERM 3 OF SCHOOL SO I WANNA DIE IN A HOLE.

SOOO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND VOTE VOTE VOTE ON MY POLL!  
GTG BYE CIAO ADIOS PEEPS LOVE YOUS ALL P.S.S.S.S SORRY ABOUT MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR I USING A PROGRAM THAT DOESN'T PICK UP ON ERRORS AND IM TOO LAZY TO SPELL CHECK ON THE SIGHT SO YEAH BYE GUYS

~as dangerous as a retarded butterfly girl (okay I saw this on a fanfic and I was like this is so me, so yeah I don't own the saying)


	10. Now look guys

**AN!**  
**OKAY GUYS SORRY THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE BUT IM NOT **  
**SURE IF I WANNA CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY... IT'S JUST **  
**THINK THAT IF I'M GOING TO TAKE MY TIME TO WRITE THESE **  
**CHAPTERS I DESERVE REVIEWS, I MEAN I'M IN GRADE NINE **  
**AND WE HACE HAD HEAPS OF ASSESMENT AND I STILL TAKE MY **  
**TIME TO WRITE THESE CHAPTERS BUT I'M NOT GETTING ENOUGH **  
**RECOGNITION, SO I'M NOT GOING UPDATE FOR A COUPLE OF **  
**WEEKS BUT I'VE GOT A HOLIDAY IN A BIT SO I MIGHT UPDATE **  
**THEN.**

**ALSO I'M FIGHTING WITH MY DAD AND WE BOTH KEEP SAYING **  
**STUFF THAT ISN'T GOOD SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY ADVICE **  
**PLEASE PM OR REVIEW SUGGESTIONS TO HELP ME WITH THAT **  
**PROBLEM.**

**ANOTHER THING IS THAT MALFOY IS IN THE LEAD FOR WHO **  
**BELLA SHOULD END UP WITH! SO REVIEW ANY FLAMES SHE **  
**SHOULD HAVE AND VOTE ON THE ON MY PAGE.**

**OKAY GUYS I'M SORRY AND THIS IS PROBABLY THE LAST YOU **  
**WILL HEAR FROM ME, BUT I MIGHT COME BACK SO... IF YOU **  
**WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING JUST SAY SO, I'M ALSO 13 SO IF **  
**THERE IS ANY SPELLING MISTAKES IM SOORY BUT YEAH **  
**EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKE. HERE IS A WEIRD FACT ABOUT ME: **  
**I'M GOOD AT MATHS, LIKE I WON'T LEARN IT BEFOREHAND AND **  
**I WILL STILL GET IT RIGHT FIRST TIME SO..YEAH**

**OH AND GUYS I LOVE WRITING FOR YOU GUYS BUT IF YOU DON'T GIVE RECOGNITION BY REVIEWING AND STUFF I WILL NOT UPDATE, IM SORRY AND IF IT CARRIES OUT GOODBYE**

**OH AND ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS MOVING TO IRELAND FORM **  
**HERE IN AUSTRALIA SO IT'S GETTING KINDA SAD AND I WANNA **  
**SPEND AS MUCH TIME AS I CAN WITH HER BEFORE SHE LEAVES**

**~THE GOODBYE**


	11. Here's the thing

Hey guys I'm back!

so my life is pretty down right now :( I'm not feeling like myself and my parents aren't helping

don't worry I'm not pregnant or anything, I'm only 13 hahahahahha

on an upside I will be updating soon I just wanted my faithful followers know I'm still alive! also It is my birthday soon! Next week, I'm so excited

anyway, I am writing a new story, it is a twilight imprint story! It is an original story plot so if you have seen this somewhere just tell me XD

this is the plot!

Bella is 13, she has her brother Paul who is 17, she is quileute, she auditioned for a movie and gets the role, she stays for a bit before flying out to the movie set, when she stays everyone phases leaving her alone and defenseless, she quickly becomes famous and she ends up moving back to La Push with her best friend Samuel, she gets imprinted on, etc.

so watcha think!

Please review and the next chapter for finding new love will be out soon

love you all!

xoxo

P.s one of my friends (who shall remain nameless) cheated on her boyfriend (now ex-bofriend) refused to tell him, so I did

but now i feel guilty and I wanna know did I do the right thing (she now hates me) :/


	12. Third year

As I stepped onto the platform I reminisced about my past two years at Hogwarts, getting chaser on the Gyffindor quidditch team,beating Malfoy at everything, academically and in quidditch.

My best friends Fred and George are beaters on the team as well. Speaking of the devils there they are now with their little brother Ron, he is starting Hogwarts this year. Wait. Is Harry that with them? Bloody hell!

"Gred, Feorge, my friends! how are you?" I shouted, they turned around and yelled "Bellsie!" I rolled my eyes at that. "guys, please don't call me that, it makes me sound all girly and such" I complained, you see over the past two years I've sorta become a tomboy. YA know, not having any girls/women influences in my life pretty much clueless on the whole 'girly' stuff.

"whatever, you love it! anyway eager to see your dad again?" asked Fred, I spend my Christmas holidays at the burrow and end of year holidays with Charlie, these holidays we went to La Push to see his friend Billy and his son Jake who is my age. There was these two guys (Sam & Paul) who were huge, they looked like they were on steroids!

"yeah I am! so are we gonna share a compartment with Ron and who is that other boy?" I said playing dumb, the twins of course didn't notice as they were looking at all the girls. I rolled my eyes and hit them on their heads and said "Oi! I said, are we sitting with Ron and that other boy?"

"yeah, whatever" they said before going back to perving on girls. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Ron and said "hey ronniekins! who's your friend?" I asked Ron

"um, I don't know!" He said, "well Ron if you get the twins and find a compartment I'll ask if he wants to sit with us, okay?" I asked.

"Okay bellsie-boo, do you want me to take your trunk?" he asked

"nah I'm good, squirt" I replied and I turned to face Harry, "Hello, I'm Isabelle Snape, do you want to sit with me and my friends?" I asked sweetly.

He was about to reply when I heard the voice that haunts my nightmares, "well, well, well, look who it is, Ikkle Isabelle" Malfoy teased.

Since I was crouching to talk to Harry, I stood to my full height, which I might add is taller than Malfoy. "I'm sorry did I hear someone call me Ikkle?, did you hear that?" I asked Harry.

"..." Malfoy was speechless, I grabbed mine and Harry's trunks and led him to the train. With being on the quidditch team has given me muscle, not so much that it's disgusting but enough for it to be defined.

Harry and I walked for a bit until I came upon the familiar faces of the twins and Ron.

I put our trunks away and sat in between Fred and George. Harry sat next to Ron.

"Oh how rude of me" I started "I forgot to ask you your name" I finished, he must have been surprised of my straight forwardness. "oh I'm Harry. Harry Potter" He said. Everyone in our compartment gaped at him.

"woah! do you, do you have the scar?" said Ron, only Ron would say that.

* * *

Hey guys I'm back! sorry about the time in between updates but all my personal issues are mostly sorted out

anyway is anyone else obsessed with the show Bravest warriors?

so the poll is still up and yeah

sorry

if anyone wants to yell at me I will take it willingly

~Maca


End file.
